Thanks to Spirit
by roza m belicova
Summary: Although Spirit may have its downs. There is a lot about Spirit Rose has to be thankful for. With a family of her own, and a guardian career Rose has a lot to keep her busy. But what happens when poor little Lily gets too sick. Will she make it? And will Spirit help?


A/N

Hey, guys, so this right here is another one of my random oneshots! If you've read remembering the Dragomirs and loved it, then I think you would love this one to! If you just Love Rose and Dimitri then you should love this.

I don't own VA, only the plot to this story and that wish that I did indeed own VA or at least Dimitri.

Thanks to Spirit.

I'd just had like the shittiest day of work ever. I spent the entire day in meetings with Liss, meeting with royals. It's not that I've got a problem with Lissa, in all actuality the girl was my best friend and had been since kindergarten, but when your best friend is the queen of the moroi, yeah that's when things got complicated. Royals, other than her, were a major pain in the ass. All I wanted was to curl up and sleep for as long as I could but I had matters that needed my immediate attention before I could go off into dream land.

As I grabbed my keys from my coat pocket and opened the door a smile instantly appeared on my face as the giggles of my 2 year old daughter floated toward me and then she was there in the flesh her tiny arms reaching out for me, and mom following on her heels carrying her brother in her arms. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" She chanted happily. Her high pitched voice echoing through the house.

"Hello princess." I said planting kisses on her face which only sent her into another fit of giggles. Giggles that filled me with a joy I never thought I could have.

Lillyana, but Lilly for short, was the most energetic little girl I knew. Maybe that was due to the fact that she was mine and Dimitri's daughter. The energy clearly coming from her mother. She was the splitting image of her father but she had adapted my personality while her brother, Luka looked just like me but he was always so calm like Dimitri. Luka was 4 months but looking at him one would swear he was 6 months if not older. He was already trying to sit up and always needed to be watched as he had already started turning over in his crib.

My kids were smarter than most of their age, not that I'm bragging. Lilly spoke in full sentences and sometimes I forgot she was 2 but there were those times when her true age would show. Like those times when she wanted to watch Disney princess movies, something she'd learnt from Lissa or when she wanted to have ice-cream instead of food. But then she would want to read and learn, something that fully reminded me of her father.

"Hi baby boy." I cooed kissing Luka on the cheeks while his sister pulled my hair from the bun I'd skilfully wrapped it in before leaving the house.

I set her on her feet and watched as she ran off intrigued by something on the television. Mom and I made small talk as I rummaged through the fridge and popped a can of beer which she eyed with disgust. She was still my mother and judging me was still in the job description I suppose.

"Long day?" She asked her brown eyes so much like mine sparkling. She wasn't going to reprimand me, which she had long learned didn't work on my anyways.

"Something like that." She left soon after but not before giving me some disturbing news.

"Lilly hasn't been feeling very well today, Rose." Immediate concern flooded me. My baby being sick was not a good thing, something that always worried me.

"What do you mean?" I didn't get it. She seemed fine only moments ago.

"Her usual, slight fever and cough." That may have sounded like it was nothing to worry about, but it was.

Lilly had been like that ever since she was a baby. My children were dhampirs, but because of their parentage they were different. Lilly had wait for it, fangs. Yeah, you heard right my little girl had fangs and a thirst for blood. She was born with her fangs and it was noticed instantly. She smiled without showing them like the moroi did but it was a constant worry for Dimitri and I.

Dhampirs were not supposed to have children that had been drilled into me from the moment I'd asked the question of where babies came from, so of course Dimitri and I never worried about protection when we got it on. only, our lack of protection had resulted in Lillyana and Luka. Which still to this day surprises me seeing as it took a lot of sex, and a lot of years for it to happen.

Lilly had bouts of sickness that would come on quite suddenly. They were never anything too serious like mom said fever and cough, but her fevers tended to get really high and her coughs could get so bad she needed to be given oxygen. Luka didn't get sick like Lilly did but he did have fangs. It was something no one could seem to figure out. But Lilly would always get better after a while, not that it did anything to make me worry any less.

Lissa and I had spent countless hours doing research trying to figure out how Dimitri and I were able to conceive and how our children were born with fangs. There wasn't much to go on though. Just something about me being shadow kissed and true love. It still all baffled me. And in respect to how they had fangs, well according to tests ran by my doctor here at court and by Doctor Olenski, they were ¾ dhampir and ¼ moroi thus they could develop either the fangs or the power of one of the was strange though, but there was nothing we could do about it. If one parent was shadow kissed, and one had been strigoi, they had fangs and could control all of the elements, spirit included but they weren't as affected by the darkness. My bond with Lissa was broken now but the time I'd spent bonded to her had left it's mark.

My heart rate picked up and my breathing became labored. God, I could not do this, not tonight. Actually not any night, but tonight was worse. Usually Dimitri was here to help when things like this happened, he was my rock the anchor that kept me steady when things got tough, but he wasn't here. He had gone off to Russia with Christian for a meeting for the offensive magic programming. Lissa had worked hard to get it pushed through and surprisingly the council had approved of it less than a year ago. Now I had to do this by myself, though. As happy as I was for the program I needed my Comrade here to help.

"Rose, you ok? If you want I could come back." I blinked a few times and took a minute or 2 to process my mother's words.

She may have been a horrible mother before, but she was an amazing grandmother. The kids loved her and she was making up for being such a horrible mother in the past. Our relationship had grown and blossomed into something special over the years and now she was always ready to drop everything including her fiancé, who just so happened to be my father, Abe Mazur to help whenever she could. Something I'd grown accustom to and my love and respect for her grew now as I looked at her. Could I really tell her to come back? All I had to do, was just say the words and she'd be there. But did I want that? No, I realized. I didn't want her to come back. She looked exhausted and I couldn't put her through that.

"No, mom. I'll handle it. You go home and…um, do whatever it is you and Dad do." I could not and did not want to imagine my father and mother doing the deed. That was an image I so did not need. She gave me a concerned look and I nodded. "I'll be fine." She left and I closed the door and went inside holding Luka in my arms.

I set him down in his crib and headed off into the kitchen Lilly on my heels. She had lost interest in whatever was showing on the television again.

"What do you want for dinner, baby?" I had learned asking her was for the best, she knew what she wanted and would sometimes refuse to eat if it was not to her liking.

"Can I have Ice-cream?" She asked batting her eyes and pouting at me. I almost laughed, those eyes would work on Dimitri, but not on me. I had invented the pout.

"No," I said with a smile. "You know that's not food." Her eyes grew impossibly wider but when she noticed that I wasn't backing down the smile fell from her face replaced by tears in her beautiful brown eyes. Her lip started to quiver. I nearly gave in then and there but with control I didn't know I had I kept my word. I thought she would start wailing like she usually did at times like these, but she smiled again.

"Oooo, mommy can I have micky pancakes?" I nearly groaned. This was Dimitri's doing. He had gotten her hooked on mickey mouse shaped pancakes. He would always make them for her even going as far as putting chocolate chips for the nose and eyes.

"All right," I said and proceeded to make them while she went back to the couch.

Sometime later after a crazy food fight and loads of lovely giggles, it was time for Lilly's bath. Luka had long since fallen asleep but Lilly still seemed alert and very awake. There was no sign of that cough or fever mom had spoken of for which I was grateful.

"Come on Princess, bath time." I knew what this was going to start, and she was not going to win.

"But I don't want a bath." She stood tall hands on hips. Attitude all Hathaway.

"You do need one, you're sticky and there's pancake in your hair." I told her. Tears filled her eyes again but just like last time, a smile appeared on her face moments later.

"Can I have bubbles, Mommy?" Somehow I knew the change in subject was brought about by her being part Dimitri. It was fun to see her both sides working together. And it sent something through me that I never got use to, she was mine and Dimitri's child. Something we never thought we could have.

"You can if you want."

"Can I watch little mermaid when we're done?" Always with the wanting, haha.

"Yes, now come on." I said knowing that she would be asleep before the movie was even half way through.

I was honestly starting to forget about that conversation I'd had with mom about Lilly being sick. She seemed fine now so whatever it was may have just been a bug, or a figment of her imagination. At least that was what I'd thought until she was done with her bath and was snuggled up to me on the bed. Her eyes were drifting closed to Ariel's annoying singing but she suddenly jolted awake and bolted up into a sitting position as she started rubbing her stomach.

"It hurts mommy." She said her face wrinkling and tears brimming in her eyes. I could see that it really did hurt, but I had no idea what to do.

I laid her down beside me as I gently rubbed her, and felt as her once cool body became hot. The dreaded fever was here and in full swing. Thankfully, it didn't get much worse than that. I monitored her temperature and kept the fever at bay with a cool cloth after giving her some medicine and a tiny scoop of that ice-cream she wanted earlier, because it was the only way she would take the medicine.

She was asleep within seconds of taking her medicine and stayed like that for the rest of the night. Her sleep was fitful though always alerting me to her discomfort. I felt like a caged animal. My emotions were wild and I felt a bit overwhelmed. Maybe I should have taken mom up on her offer to stay over. The house was too quiet, I was aware of every sound, Lilly's every movement. I saw when Luka stirred in his crib and had him in my arms and my breast in his mouth before his cries could start up. Time passed and soon he to was back to sleep. I laid him down on the bed on the other side of me. Something about having my children close to me brought me some comfort. That was short lived though because Lilly's temperature spiked again. I could have called my mom, or Lissa but I did none of that. I hopped out of bed and began pacing my room like a mad woman.

I didn't stop until I heard the key turn in the lock and the front door open. I grabbed my stake knowing that there was no strigoi out there unless I had given a strigoi the key to my house. But still I was on high alert, no one was suppose to be coming in right now. Holding the cool metallic object in my hand made me feel a bit better though. I pulled on a robe and went down the stairs. My breath caught and for a second I thought I was imagining things. There was no way he could be here, right? Right? But he was, in all his six foot seven glory. He turned around and gave me one of his heart melting smiles.

"Hello beautiful." He said coming to kiss me on the lips. He stopped seconds away from my lips and concern filled his eyes.

"Roza what's wrong?" He knew of course he knew. He knew me better than the back of his hand.

"I…what?" I asked feeling like I was missing something.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. I launched into the classic tale not leaving out a single detail. A stray tear rolled down my cheek when I was done and Dimitri immediately wiped it away and pulled me into his arms.

"Shh it's ok love. I'm here now. We'll take care of her." I inhaled his familiar scent and concentrated on his heartbeat. I could instantly feel myself calming down. Dimitri continued to murmur sweet soothing words that calmed me further, and then he led me upstairs. Lilly was half awake looking around.

"Daddy," She said groggily Dimitri went to her and gently laid her back on the bed.

"Shh now Malaya, go back to sleep." Her eyes drifted closed once more and Dimitri pulled me into his arms again.

"That goes for you too, love. Go to sleep, I'll take care of her." I did not want to sleep, I was too keyed up and worried about Lilly, but my body was exhausted and so I drifted off to woke up just as quickly as I heard her cries.

Well, maybe I didn't wake up as quickly as I'd thought. It was dark outside signaling that the moroi day had started. Overnight Lilly's condition had not improved in the slightest. Her eyes looked puffy and tired even though she had slept through the night. Her nostrils were stuffed that I knew from the way she kept breathing through her mouth. Noticing that I was awake, she clung to me.

"Mommy please don't make me go." She sobbed.

"Go where?" I asked not really sure what was going on.

"Daddy…he wants to take me to the doctor. I don't want to go! I'm fine." She broke into a coughing fit right after she was done and then started wheezing. She tried to keep it together and somehow managed for a short time. I knew better though, my baby was sick.

"See? I'm fine and don't need to go." Her coughs picked up again. Dimitri pleaded with his eyes for me to tell her that she needed to go. Not that he needed to, she was going.

"You're going baby." I said but she wasn't hearing me. She had started wheezing so bad she started gasping for air. Dimitri wasted no time in lifting her into his arms and practically sprinting out of the house. I called Lissa and changed into something that didn't make me look like a slut and followed Dimitri to the clinic where I knew he'd gone.

My heart broke as I looked at my little girl. The doctor had put her into a room and put her on oxygen. There were so many tubes and wires connected to her tiny body. She looked dead. If it wasn't for the steady beep of the heart monitor I would honestly think she was. As usual, the doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. Nothing seemed wrong except for the flu but since he had been dealing with her since her birth, he knew it was an emergency and treated it as such. Lissa walked up beside her.

"Rose, can I?" I knew what she wanted and shook my head. She looked at me one more time then at Dimitri who shook his head too. Lissa put her hands on her hips and glared at us both. Even with a slight baby bump and the face of an angel she still managed to look really scary in that moment.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? Your daughter is laying there sicker than she ever has been and you're telling me I can't heal her? Well fuck you! Fuck you both! She is my God daughter and I am going to heal her whether you like it or not!" I stared in object in horror at the girl I've known for all my life. Lissa did not swear. I could see how scared she was though. That was the only reason she was swearing right now. I won't even get into the story of her pregnancy hormones, and the spirit darkness I knew was mixed in there. Her glare softened as she looked at Lilly then back at Dimitri and I. Concern, pain and true terror filled her green eyes.

"Please you guys, do you know how it feels to know that I can do something to help but I won't because her parents won't let me? I can't bare it if something happens and I didn't do anything. This might as well be a life and death situation. I can't just not do anything." Tears filled her eyes and I knew they were not due to pregnancy hormones. Lissa was scared and she felt helpless, something I understood. I did not need the bond to tell me any of this. I was so in tuned with her emotions. I may not be able to do anything for Lilly, but she could help.

I was about to nod at her, to tell her she could heal her when the heart monitor went crazy. It beeped so loud and so fast I felt my ears start to ring. Dimitri looked at me startled true terror written on his face. Luka's eyes flew open and his cries started up. These were not like any cry I've ever heard come from him. They were filled with true sorrow it tore at my heart.

What happened next happened so fast I couldn't keep track if I'd blinked. Doctors hurried about in the room as they tried to stabilize her all in vane because the next sound that I heard truly broke my heart. The heart monitor beeped one last time before it flat lined. Luka's cries stopped his tiny fists grabbed hold of my hair and he tugged violently. My vision blurred with unshed tears. Was this really it? Was my little girl really gone? I did not register Dimitri's arms around me nor did I register his fingers prying Luka's tiny fingers from my hair. I was completely numb refusing to believe that this was it. She was only 2 and had her entire life still to live. Something like that could not be taken away so soon, right? I was proven wrong when the doctors said the time of death. 8:55 P.M.

"No! No!" I screamed. "She's not dead! You have to do something!" Dimitri took Luka from me. How the hell was he so calm?

"I can bring her back…" Liss said her voice shaking slightly. Was this my only hope? She would be shadow kissed and would have to pull the darkness. I did not want that for her. I froze when Luka reached a hand out to his sister.

He obviously could not reach her because Dimitri stood a few feet away from the bed but when he started fussing Dimitri took him closer. I watched in fascination as Luka placed a hand on Lilly's chest and started making baby noises while looking and pointing at Lissa who went over and placed her hand beside his. For a few minutes, nothing happened but then the heart monitor started beeping again and color returned to Lilly's cheeks. Soon enough her eyes fluttered open. Luka clapped his chubby hands together and started giggling and reaching for Lissa who held him to her chest with tears in her eyes. Gasps filled the quiet room and no one moved.

"Mommy?" The tears I had been holding back came pouring down my face as I lifted my girl in my arms. She was here and she was well. The once silent room came awake to the sound of Lilly's voice. The doctor smiled and congratulated us. Hugs followed and many tears were shed but they were happy ones.

"Rose," Lissa said hesitantly. We had left the Clinic and Luka was asleep in his crib and Lilly was curled up on the couch with Dimitri, Christian who held him and Lissa's first born Andre and Adrian watching the little mermaid again. Andre was a year old and adorable as ever. Liss and I were in the kitchen with Sydney, Mia and Jill making ham and cheese sandwiches and Micky shaped pancakes again for Lilly and the gang.

"Hmm?" I asked popping a piece of cheese in my mouth.

"Luka's aura has changed. It's no longer the usual colors with the flecks of gold and purple it used to be."

"What do you mean Lissa?" Was something wrong with my baby. I could not bare if there was.

"It's now fully gold like that of the spirit users but it's still got the flex of purple and it's usual colors." She said looking in the direction of his crib. "He brought her back with spirit, Rose."

"How did he even know what to do?" Sydney asked.

"Maybe it's instinctual?" Mia suggested.

"Yeah…he did start crying moments before her heart gave out." I said remembering how terrible his cries were and then how he'd grabbed hold of my hair and tugged like his life depended on it. "And he didn't do it alone Liss, you helped him, right?" She smiled slightly and nodded.

"So he sort of felt like she was dying then?" Jill asked. This was just crazy. But then again what wasn't in my life.

"I guess," I said. "So are they like bonded now Liss?"

"I…well I'm not sure. I want to see them together first." I nodded and we continued making the food.

Later as we were all in the living room watching some other Disney princess movie, Lissa said that it did not seem like they were actually bonded but their auras looked different. It looked like they were actually reaching for the other like mine and Dimitri's. That was a bit startling at first, but it soon wore off replaced by gratitude. I had my family and that was possible thanks to spirit and Lissa. Yes Luka had used his magic to bring Lilly back, but he would not have been able to do it without Lissa's help. I was again grateful to her because once again she had given me another miracle.

A/N

So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Don't care? Want more? Well hit that review button and tell me! Seriously, review guys? Please? They make me happy, :D

XXX

Roza


End file.
